


Burning Man

by Lidsworth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And while that wasn't completely how I saw him during my dream, he was burning nevertheless. I did it to accompany my poem: <a href="http://lidsworth.deviantart.com/art/I-Saw-a-Burning-Man-447827463">lidsworth.deviantart.com/art/I…</a><br/>Which you should all read, it gives a proper description. And I'm sorry for the messed up proportions, I need to work on that. </p>
    </blockquote>





	Burning Man

**Author's Note:**

> And while that wasn't completely how I saw him during my dream, he was burning nevertheless. I did it to accompany my poem: [lidsworth.deviantart.com/art/I…](http://lidsworth.deviantart.com/art/I-Saw-a-Burning-Man-447827463)  
> Which you should all read, it gives a proper description. And I'm sorry for the messed up proportions, I need to work on that. 


End file.
